1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new phosphorylcholine-containing glyceroglycolipid which is recovered from a lipid fraction of Mycoplasma fermentans GGPL (glyceroglycophosphorylcholine) strain.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known that HTLV-I (Human T cell leukemia virus-I) and HIV (Human Immunodeficiency virus), both of which belong to human retrovirus, easily infect Helper T cell among lymphocyte. HTLV-I monoclonally changes the infected cell into tumor, while HIV breaks the infected cell to cause AIDS (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome). It is reported that Mycoplasma fermentans takes a part in the process to cause AIDS by HIV in the infected cell. Also reported is that Mycoplasma fermentans is closely related to conditions of rheumatism. However, no detailed studies have been reported.